Un nuevo corazòn
by johaalovers
Summary: cuando Bella piensa que su mundo es perfecto, sucede un tragico accidente que cambiara su vid, su forma de pensar, su forma de vivir y la forma de amar cuando cree que perdio su corazon aparece alguien muy especial que le dara un nuevo corazon con el cual podra vivir de nuevo
1. Chapter 1

_holaaaaa!_

_esta es la primera vez que escribo una historia asi que no se como saldra, seguro con mucho errores de ortografia jajajajaja XD, pero espero review que me ayuden a corregirme y que eme puedan decir que les gustaria en la historia o si deberia de cambiarla no me queda mas decir que gracias a las personas que la lean _

* * *

**ATENCION: los personajes son obra de stephenie meyer la historia es mia, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura casualidad **

**PROLOGO**

El dolor es el sìntoma de que estamos vivos, o eso creo yo, siempre sufrimos porque alguien se va y no vuelve o de que cuando nos enamoramos sentimo el mayor dolor.

siempre he aprendido que todo tiene un final, muchas veces muy doloroso, pero ese final trae un nuevo comienzo, descubrimos cosas que creíamos saber y no era asì, descubrimos que la vida puede mejorar o empeorar segùn la situación y yo estoy por conocer tosa mi verdad y eso es bueno CREO!

**CAP 1: EL FINAL**

Hoy era un dìa soleado muy raro en Forks Washington normalmente siempre esta nublado, estaba de pie mirando por la ventana eran las 6:45 desde hace unos dìas no he podido dormir bien y hoy si que no dormi nada, "es mi cumpleaños QUE FELICIDAD" espero que se note mi sarcasmo o ironia ya no se como llamarlo, a mi madre le encantan las fiestas y las cosas extrabagantes, es como una adolecente revoltosa, yo no querìa nada solo que estuvièramos los tres solos sin tarta ni regalos solo ver una pelìcula pero nadie le puede llevar la contraria a mi madre.

sentì unos pasos por lo que me metì en la cama y me cubri con las mantas, la puerta se abriò muy despacio.

_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BELLITA- grito mi madre que manìa de llamarme Bellita.

me levante poniendo mi mejor cara de sorprendida, aunque seguro que salio una de disgusto.

_ohhhh! mama papa gracias- me levante y les di un abrazo- que bonita sorpresa-la frase me salio un poco sarcàstica por lo que mi madre no se creyò nada siempre me decìa que yo era como un libro abierto.

Mi madre tenia una tarta en sus manos, era de chocolate y fresas con un poco de nata mi favorita y mi padre tenia dos bolsas en la mano, comenzaron a cantar la canciòn de cumpleaños eso me hizo sonrojar a mi madre se le salìan unos cuantos gallos jajajajajaja pero era feliz vièndola como se divertìa aunque a mi no me gustara, mi padre se reìa por lo bajo para que ella no se diera cuenta.

_Charlie no te burles, no es que tu cantes mucho mejor- èl estaba tan rojo que por un momento pensè que su cara estallaria

_bueno dejen de discutir-les dedique mi mejor sonrisa-que tal si me esperan abajo mientras yo me arreglo

_esta bien princesa pero no tardes-me dieron un beso antes de salir de mi habitciòn

Cogì las dos bolsas que dejaron en mi cama para ver que eran los regalos, por si no lo e dicho ya muchas veces no me gustan las sorpresas ni los regalos, el primero era un vestido morado estraples muy corto para mi gusto tenia un laso negro en la cintura lo que hacia que quedara ajustado la parte de abajo caia suelto, el segundo regalo era una pulsera con dos corazones y una estrella en uno de los corazones habìa una R y en el otro una C y en la estrella con una letra muy pequeña y muy bonita ponìa "tu nos guìas", me quede mirando la pulsera y no pude evitar que algunas làgrimas calleran, soy muy sensible esto me llego al corazòn no era algo que esperara

_Bella! baja ràpido tenemos que salir si no te mueves llegaremos tarde

_esta bien ya me muevo- me levante tan ràpido de la cama que me enrede en una manta y cai al suelo

_Bella que fue eso? estas bien?

_si mama solo me cai de la cama

Escuche unas cuantas rìsas, me levante y corrì al baño. me di un baño con agua frìa para poder despejarme sabia que hoy seria un dìa muy largo, salì del baño y me dirigì a mi habitaciòn sabia que debìa ponerme el vestido nuevo sino querìa pelear con mama

_Bella vamos tenemos que salir ya

_mama un momento ya esto casi lista

_princesa te esperamos en el coche y perdona a tu madre esta un poco histèrica ya sabes como es-scuche un peuqeño golpe-ey no me pegues

_esta bien ahora voy

Me termine de arreglar lo mas ràpido que pude baje las escaleras corrienso pero cuando iba llegando al ultimo escalòn sentì un pinchazo muy fuerte en el corazòn eso me asustò, corrì mas ràpido hacia la puerta para salir y volvì a sentir ese pinchazo, salì fuera el coche estaba estacionado en la carretera me dirigì al coche pero volvì a sentir ese pinchazo lo siguiente que paso fue como si fuera a camara lenta.

Venia un camiòn muy ràpido parecìa que no podìa controlarlo se dirigìa justo al coche de mis padres sentì de nuevo ese pinchazo- no ellos no-fue lo ùnico que pude pensar antes de que el camiòn chocara el de ellos

_NO PAPA MAMA! USTEDES NO

Quise correr al coche pero el camiòn despues de chocar le paso por encima, la gente salìan de sus casa pero yo solo podìa ver el coche, quise corre hacia ellos pero alguien me cogio de la cintura

_NO SUELTEME!-sentìa como las lagrìmas salìan sin parar como mis lloros se hacìan mas intensos y el dolor mas insoportable-tengo que ayudarlos-mi voz salìa entrecortada apenas audible el dolor me desgarraba por dentro porque ellos porque asì las lagrìmas salìan mas ràpido cai al suelo solo porque mis piernas ya no me podìan sostener de lo que temblaban, sentì como alguien me levantaba del suelo

_NO! tengo que ver si estàn bie suelteme!-intentaba soltarme pero sentìa que ya no tenia fuerzas que no podìa continuar

Escuche unos sonidos a lo lejos, cada vez se acercaban mas. Escuche algnas voces a mi alrededor pero eso ya no me importaba lo ùnico que sentìa era el gran dolor en mi pecho

_esta bien?

_no, parece que esta en shock y no deja de llorar

_ponla en la camilla lo mejor sera cedarla

Sentì un pinchazo en el brazo, y como un liquido entraba, mi vista se empezò a nublar y como mis sentido me abandonaban.

_tranquila pequeña te pondras bien-fue lo ultimo que escuche

* * *

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE CUALQUIER COSA DEJAR REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

_ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICO A LA PRIMERA PERSONA QUE ME DEJO UN REVIEW EDWAR CULLEN SWAN GRACIAS X TOMARTE EL TIEMPO DE LEERLO_

_**ATENCI**__**ÒN: Los personajes son obre de **__**Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura casualidad.**_

* * *

**CAP 2: SIN ****CORAZÓN**

Todo estaba negro a mí alrededor, intentaba caminar pero sentía como si mis pies estuvieran pegados a suelo solo podía mirar a mi alrededor pero no veía nada me estaba comenzando a desesperar me sentía intranquila, intentaba quitarme los zapatos para ver si podía caminar pero no podía agacharme, esto me estaba comenzando a molestar cuando iba comenzar a gritar vi como aparecía una luz desde el fondo me quede paralizada mas de lo que ya estaba, la luz se acercaba cada vez mas ahora lo que quería era correr lejos de esa luz venia muy rápido hacia mi cuando pensé que chocaría contra mi paro, pero era demasiado brillante no podía ver bien comenzó a girar a mi alrededor " ¿que quieres?" quería gritar pero solo salió una débil voz " Bellita tranquila soy yo mama" abrí poco a poco mis ojos sin saber que me encontraría pero el escuchar la voz de mi madre me tranquilizo un poco, cuando abrí los ojos hay estaba mi madre con su gran sonrisa quería abrazarla pero no podía

"Mi pequeña niña tranquila todo ira bien, nosotros cuidaremos de ti" mi madre me miraba con una gran sonrisa estiro su mano para acariciar mi mejilla pero algo la detuvo " mama que pasa, donde esta papa?" mi madre se quedo mirándome pero su sonrisa desapareció se puso muy nerviosa y comenzó a alejarse "no mama no me dejes que es lo que pasa?" mi madre se quedo mirándome pero esta vez desde mas lejos " Bellita tranquila todo ira bien, Charlie esta bien" "Pero donde esta que es lo que pasa?" mi madre comenzó a alejarse de nuevo, " Bella no tengo tiempo pero quiero que sepas que te queremos te estaremos vigilando y no te rindas siempre estaremos a tu lado, mi Bellita recuerda tus nos guías y pase lo que pase nosotros siempre seremos tus padres y te amamos" mi madre comenzó a llorar y de repente ya no estaba "mama no donde estas vuelve no me dejas por favor yo los necesito no me puede dejar" comencé a llorar con todas mis fuerzas de repente pude moverme y comencé a correr el camino se convirtió de repente en un camino rojo parecido a la sangre pero yo seguí corriendo. Sentí un dolor muy fuerte en mi pecho y luego en mi corazón caí al suelo pero lo único que sentía era como las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas y ese fuerte dolor en mi corazón, quede tirada en el suelo mirando hacia arriba el dolor era cada vez mas fuerte, deje de llorar para solo sentir el dolor quería morir en ese momento pero el dolor era cada vez mas fuerte cuando me quise dar cuenta mi corazón flotaba delante de mi ojos no sabia lo que pasaba pero me sentía agradecida de que el dolor hubiera pasado, seguí tirada en el suelo viendo como mi corazón se alejaba, -lo siguiente que sentí fue un fuerte vacío donde ya no estaba mi corazón donde ahora solo quedaba un agujero y lo recordé todo el accidente de mis padre y comencé a llorar de nuevo ellos ya no estaba ya no tenia nada ya no me quedaba nada estaba sola

Escuchaba algunas voces a lo lejos que me llamaban, comencé a abrir los ojos una luz me segó por un momento lo que hizo que cerrara los ajos de nuevo.

_lo viste Carlisle abrió los ojos- me sobresalte al escuchar la voz

Abrí los ojos poco a poco esta vez preparada para que la luz no me segara, me removí un poco en la cama.

_pequeña por fin que despiertas ¿Cómo te encuentras?-esa voz era tan dulce y melodiosa y sonaba preocupada.

No encontraba las palabras para poder hablar, en ese momento recordé lo de mis padres nuevas lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin poder retenerlas.

_ ¿donde están mis padres, están bien?-el señor se quedo mirándome con una cara de color mientras retorcía sus manos

_Isabella….-porque titubeaba tanto-tus padres… n…-en ese momento nos interrumpieron antes de que el pudiera seguir hablando

_doctor Cullen perdone por interrumpir pero alguien lo busca con urgencia

_esta bien dile que ya voy-la chica que nos interrumpió se retiro no sin antes dedicarme una mirada con algo de ¿lastima?

_Isabella perdóname pero mejor luego seguimos ablando-se pensaba ir sin antes de decirme nada

_¡NO! USTED NO SE VA DE ACA SIN ANTES DE DECIRME COMO ESTAN MIS PADRES-nose como fui capas de hablar si sentía que no tenia fuerzas

_Isabella

_DEJE DE DECIRME ISABELLA-el doctor se quedo mirándome un poco con dolor y sorprendido-lo siento dígame Bella

_muy bien Bella no creo que ahora sea buen momento para hablar

_Carlisle deberías de decírselo ella tiene derecho son sus padres no podemos seguir prolongando algo que seguro le causara mas dolor- no me había dado cuenta de que había alguien mas asta que el no hablo

Se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando y me sonrió, me sonroje la verdad es que era muy guapo su piel era blanca, con un cabello rubio un poco rizado en las puntas, y con unos ojos azules que a la vez de tranquilizadores parecía que pudiera ver tu alma.

_tienes razón Jasper pero yo…

_dígamelo de una vez que mas me puede pasar

Los dos se quedaron mirándome Carlisle parecía dudar pero Jasper puso su mano sobre el hombro de él dándole ánimos

_esta bien- se quedo en silencio-tus padres no aguantaron el choque del camión cuando los sacaron ya estaban muertos lo siento mucho

Que no eso no podía pasar no ellos no

_¡NO ESO ES MENTIRA ELLOS TIENEN QUE ESTAR BIEN POR FAVOR DIGAME QUE ESO NO ES VERDAD!-intente levantarme de la cama pero Jasper me lo impidió

_lo siento mucho Bella

Rompía llorar eso no podía ser verdad ellos no debía dejarme prometieron estar siempre a mi lado esto solo es un maldito sueño, a mi cabeza venían todas las imágenes de esa mañana como sentí el fuerte dolor en mi corazón y segundos después el camión pasaba por encima del de mis padres, Jasper a un me sostenía no pude hacer mas que tirarme a su pecho el me envolvió en sus brazos seguí llorando y preguntándome porque ellos asta que recordé el sueño instintivamente lleve mi mano a mi corazón para solo sentir un vacío una soledad que me aterraba y que hizo que llorara mas mis llantos eran cada vez mas ruidosos sentía como mi alma se desgarraba por el dolor de perder a las personas mas importantes de mi vida, como perdí lo único que tenia estos pensamientos a cian que el dolor fuera mas grande

_tranquila Bella todo estará bien-levante mi mirada y me quede mirando los ojos de Jasper sentí como una tranquilidad me invadía y como mis sollozos se calmaban un poco, busque a Carlisle con la mirada pero ya no estaba.

_donde esta el doctor

_fue a ver quien lo buscaba-se quedo mirándome-Bella no te importa que te haga una pregunta-negué con la cabeza-sabemos que no tienes familia que se pueda hacer cargo de ti y tal vez esto te parezca raro pero Carlisle mi padre y Esme mi madre les gustaría hacerse cargo se ti sin contar que tendrías tres hermanos encantadores entre ellos yo

Me quede mirándolo sin saber que decir la verdad esto me parecía demasiando, sé que no tenia nadie salvo a mis… padres, los sollozos volvieron

_Bella lo siento pensé que tal vez eso te alegraría entiendo si esto te parece demasiado

_Jasper yo…- la puerta se abrió sin dejarme terminar de hablar era el doctor Carlisle

_Jasper tenemos que hablar esto es importante

El se levanto de mi lado pero lo cogí del brazo reteniéndolo, el me miro y luego a Carlisle se quedaron mirándose

_ Bella no tardo te prometo que ahora vengo

Solté su brazo no estando muy segura ahora lo único que sentía es que todo podría llegar a desaparecer a mi alrededor los dos salieron y me quede sola en la habitación del hospital pensando en las palabras de Jasper su propuesta era buena pero yo no estaba segura no entendí como alguien se quería hacer cargo de mi sin ni siquiera conocerme, aun me preguntaba ¿POR QUÉ ELLOS POR QUÉ MIS PADRES? No entendía porque siempre me pasaba lo malo a mi toque mi mano en busca de la pulsera pero no estaba mire a todos los lados alarmada no podía perderla era lo único que me quedaba de ellos, había una bolsa en la mesa que estaba al lado de mi cama lo cogí y hay estaba el vestido mis zapatos y la pulsera me quede mirándola mientras la tocaba con mis dedos me parecía tan frágil, la puerta se abrió de golpe asiéndome botar en la cama.

_lo siento si te he asustado pero te tenemos buenas noticias.

En ese momento entro Carlisle con un hombre vestido de negro seguido de una chica esta era bajita su piel era blanca con unos ojos color avellana muy profundos su pelo era negro como el carbón era corto y sus puntas iban en diferentes direcciones se quedo mirándome mu sorprendida me sonroje

_este es el abogado Billy Black y ella es Alice

_ ohhh Dios mio pero si eres preciosa- se a balazo sobre mi y me abrazo- te prometo que seremos buenas amigas

Todos se quedaron mirándome y yo lo único que hice fue sonrojarme y quedar estática en mi sitio

_Alice déjala no ves que la has dejado en shock- ella le saco la lengua a Jasper y luego me miro

_un gusto en conocerte señorita Isabella – me extendió la mano yo me quede mirándolo aun sin poder moverme

Todos me miraban y esto me estaba incomodando

_Jasper cual es la "_buena" _noticia

_oh permítame que yo responda a eso- el señor Black hablo captando toda mi atención, asentí con la cabeza para que hablara-, resulta que su padre tenia un hermano el cual de ahora en adelante asta su mayoría de edad será su tutor legal

¡¿Qué? Un hermano de mi padre.

* * *

Bueno os dejo el segundo capitulo es pero que os guste espero vuestros review y me digáis que tal si os gusta o si debería de mejorar en algo. Gracias por tomaros el tiempo de leerlo


	3. Chapter 3

_Bueno aquí os dejo el tercer capitulo espero que les guste cualquier cosa dejad review_

**ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

* * *

**CAP: 3 NUEVA CIUDAD**

Aun no entendía por que nunca mi padre me dijo lo de su hermano que podía tener eso de malo es familia era algo bueno ¿no?

Después de que es señor Black me diera la noticia quede en shock no entendía que era lo que pasaba lo único que hice fue buscar a Jasper y arrojarme a sus brazos para llorar, el me consolaba y la verdad lo estaba consiguiendo que mis sollozos se calmaran algunas veces otras solo podía llorar y llorar y gritarle a todo el mundo como cuando Alice cogió mi vestido el que me regalaron mis padres por mi cumpleaños

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Alice estaba en la habitación del hospital conmigo ella se movía de un lado para otro mientras que yo intentaba ignorarla lo cual era muy complicado porque algunas veces solo se dedicaba a hablar sin control_

__ohhh! Bella que vestido mas bonito es un Chanel de la pasada colección pero es preciosos yo lo quise pero al final me compre un Dolce & Gabbana ¿Quién te lo dio se ve que tiene buen gusto?_

_Me quede mirándola un rato parecía que le tuviera cierta devoción al vestido o a la ropa _

__mi madre me lo regalo por mi – la voz se me quebró un poco-cumpleaños_

__cuando salgamos de acá me lo tienes que dejar_

__no-que se creía esta idiota_

__ venga Bella solo será un préstamo_

__no_

__ Por favor solo una vez_

__¡NO ALICE ¿Qué ES LO QUE NO ENTIEDES DE LA PALABRA NO?_

_Ella se quedo mirándome atónita dejo el vestido en su sitio y la salió un poco disgustada, yo me quede en la cama pensando en por que le había gritado si solo era un maldito vestido, me lleve la mano al corazón y volví a sentir el vacío comencé a llorar desesperadamente _

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Había pasado casi un mes en el hospital y solo podia llorar y llorar lagunas veces solo me quedaba en silencio.

_¿Bella estas bien?

_ si Jasper no te preocupes-con los únicos que solía hablar era con Jasper y Alice después de lo del vestido le pedí perdón y ella lo entendió-falta mucho para llegar estoy un poco cansada

_si falta poco

Nos dirigíamos asía la oficina del señor Black para saber mas del hermano de mi padre y sobre mi custodia, el coche se detuvo en un edificio grande con una gran letrero _ABOGADOS BLACK._

Jasper me ayudo a bajar del coche y entramos en el edificio una amable recepcionista nos recibió y nos indico al piso que debíamos ir y el numero de la oficina, cuando estuvimos delante de la puerta tome la mano de Jasper y la apreté el me devolvió el gesto acompañado de un sonrisa.

Llamamos a la puerta, y el señor Black nos dijo que podíamos pasar

_ Que gusto tenerlos por acá pensé que no vendrían

_debíamos venir-le contesto Jasper

_podríamos empezar ya estoy cansada y solo quiero saber con quien tengo que vivir_ le dije al señor Black el cual me sonrió

_muy bien tomen asiento creo que esto nos tomara un poco de tiempo, quieren algo de beber

_no gracias-le contesto Jasper

_no podríamos comenzar ya

_señorita Swan parece que esta un poco impaciente

_la verdad es que si solo quiero salir de acá

_ Bien pues comencemos primero que todo al no tener mas familia que el hermano de su padre usted deberá vivir con el asta que cumpla los 18 o asta que se puede emancipar

_y si quisiera vivir con otra familia

_ Lo siento señorita pero eso no puede ser su padre dejo en su testamento que el hermano de él debería de ser u tutor

_ señor Black primero deje de decirme señorita soy Bella bien, segundo como se llama el hermano de mi padre eso de que le diga hermano ya me cansa

_bien Bella el nombre del hermano de su padre es Cayo Vulturi es el único…

_espere Vulturi ni siquiera tienen el mismo apellido

_son hermano solo por parte de madre, y retomando los asuntos de porque estamos acá es que Bella solo podrás vivir con él y deberás de mudarte a Chicago ya que es allí donde viven

_no yo me iré a mi casa si él se quiere hacer cargo de mí que venga él

Me levante de mi asiento dispuesta a marcharme pero Jasper me detuvo

_Bells sé que te preocupa marcharte de todo lo que fue tu vida pero te puedo decir algo bueno de que te mudes yo vivo allí podre cuidar de ti y no tendrás que estar sola además el señor Black tiene razón tienes que irte si así lo estipula la situación

_ Pero yo no quiero dejar Forks es todo lo que tengo

_Bella tus padres no están ya no tienes nada que te retenga acá además Alice también vive allí y Carlisle nosotros podemos cuidar de ti

_ Pero…

_ Bella por favor yo no quiero dejarte aquí sola pero tampoco quiero que te obliguen o compliques mas las cosas

Me quede mirando lo ojos de Jasper mi madre me decía que estos son la puerta del alma y yo solo podía ver verdadera preocupación y afecto, lo abrace

_ Esta bien pero prométeme que pase lo que pase siempre serás mi amigo y me no me dejaras sola

_ Bells tu eres como mi hermana jamás te dejare sola

Nos miramos durante un rato

_esta bien iré pero tengo mis condiciones- le dije al señor Black

_las que quieras Bella el señor Vulturi estará encantado de poder hacer tu estadía mas cómoda

_bien primero quiero ir a la casa de mis padres y recoger mis cosas

_ Bella por eso no te preocupes el señor Vulturi ya se encargo de eso y todas tus cosas ya están allí

_bien que efectivos, segundo quiero que el señor Vulturi no se meta en mis cosas quiero dejar claro que el solo es mi tutor pero yo are con mi vida lo que quiera creo que eso es todo

_ bien Bella si eso es lo que quieres así será mañana se les enviara a ti y al señor Vulturi un documento que deberán de firmar los dos para que estas cosas se cumplan pero si el señor Vulturi no lo acepta deberás hacer lo que él te diga, estaba por oponerme pero Jasper no me dejo

_Bella cumplirá cualquier cosa que el señor Vulturi le mande yo me encargare de que eso se cumpla

_bien pues no siendo mas sus vuelos ya están reservados junto con el de la señorita Alice saldrán mañana en la mañana a primera hora tu nueva familia se muere por conocerte ya veras como te sentirás mejor

_antes de irnos me podría decir con quien tendré que vivir al parecer es mucha gente

_creo que yo te podre aclarar cualquier duda

_si el señor Jasper lo podrá hacer mejor que yo él conoce mas a la familia Vulturi

Nos despedimos del señor Black y nos dirigimos al hotel donde estaba Alice en el coche permanecimos en silencio ya me estaba incomodando

_ ¿Jasper quienes son exactamente con los que tendré que vivir?

_te lo contare cuando veamos a Alice ella también tiene mucho que decir

Su respuesta no me agradaba pero no había mas que esperar el coche para en el hotel y Jasper me ayudo a bajar, pasamos por la recepción y nos indicaron cual era la habitación de Alice, ella estaba encantada de vernos y de por fin pudiéramos hablar

_bien Bella llego la hora de la verdad te contestaremos todas las preguntas que tengas-me dijo ella en cuanto me senté en el sofá

Me quede pensando y aclarando mis dudas para saber bien lo que quería preguntarle eran demasiadas cosas así que empecé por lo mas fácil ya le iría preguntando cosas mas complicadas mas adelante

-bien lo que no comprendo aun es que hacen ustedes a Carlisle nunca lo vi en e hospital y lo único que entiendo es que tu Jasper-el aludido me miraba fijamente lo que hiso que me sonrojara-eres su hijo pero tu Alice que tienes que ver en esto y porque enviar un doctor desde chicago solo para atenderme a mi

Se quedaron en silencio mirándome la primera en romper el silencio fue Alice

_Cayo envió a Carlisle para entenderte por qué es el mejor medico que hay aparte de que es el medico de nuestra familia y debías de recibir la mejor atención-bien eso me quedaba un poco mas claro-segundo yo soy algo así como la sobrina de Cayo mi padre es el primo de él y decidió enviarme para que no te sintieras sola además yo tenia muchas ganas de verte

_Bella-el que hablo ahora fue Jasper-yo viene con mi padre por que me pidió que lo acompañara estudio psicología mi padre pensó que si entrabas en estado de shock o te desquiciabas necesitarías con quien hablar y Alice aunque habla mucho no sabe escuchar

Me comencé a reír del comentario de Jasper, Alice nos fulmino con la mirada pero no dijo nada

_esta bien ya me queda eso claro ahora con quien viviré como son ellos o nose esto es complicado por que ni siquiera conozco a mi "tutor"

_bueno por eso no te preocupes en la casa vivimos cinco personas…

_espera vivimos ¿tu vives hay?

_si Aro es mi padre el primo de Cayo también están Rosalie y Marco su padre que es mi tío y por tanto también el primo de Cayo.

Me quede en silencio analizando las palabra de Alice por una parte eso era bueno que ella estuviera hay pero también estaba que ninguna de las otras personas las conocía

_y como son ellos quiero decir sus personalidades no quiero tener ningún problema con nadie

_bien empecemos con Marco….-Alice comenzó con su pequeña charla que la verdad me dejaba muy claro que los mas complicados eran Rosalie y Cayo los dos se creían lo mejor de lo mejor y no se dejaban pisotear de nadie les gustaba tener el mundo a sus pies y que siempre se cumplieran sus caprichos no exactamente lo había dicho con esas palabras pero fue lo que dio a entender, lo que si me dejo claro es que en Rosalie se podía confiar y contarle cualquier problema, Marco era el mas tranquilo de los dos al parecer siempre cumplía las normas y solía parecer muy aburrido como si para el todo lo que fuera a pasar ya lo supiera, y Aro al igual que su querida hija eran muy entusiastas le gustaba celebrar todo y hacer reuniones cada domingo o por lo menos tres veces por semana Jasper menciono que si no lo hacia Aro lo solía hacer Alice pero claro dejo claro que solo eran reuniones para jóvenes.

En toda la noche no puede dormir de lo nerviosa que estaba nos levantamos muy temprano Alce insistió en escoger mi ropa por lo que no me pude negar por su tan persistente existencia al final me vi vestida con una pequeña falda de rosa que me llegaba a mitad de muslo y un suéter blanco que se me pegaba al cuerpo y por si no fuera poco me puso unos tacones de infarto me dijo que debía de causar buena impresión y la verdad es que la cause por lo menos a la gente que estaba en el vestíbulo del hotel o en la calle cuando fuimos por el coche o en el aeropuerto los viejos verdes no me dejaban de mirar y mas de uno se gano una mirada de amansa por parte de Jasper

En el avión estuve sentada en medio de Jasper y Alice estuvimos ablando un poso asta que nombro a sus hermanos esto si me intereso y la verdad nose porque

_¿entonces tienes dos hermanos?-le pregunte

_si Emmett y Edwar

_y como son ellos

_pss la verdad Emmett es enorme muy musculoso y parece un niño de cinco años y es muy gracioso pero cuando se le necesita se convierte en súper Emmett aparte de todo cuando tienes confianza con él te trata con mucho cariño

_se ve que le quieres

_que le puedo hacer aunque se un troglodita es mi hermano y siempre me a ayudado cuando lo he necesitado- me dedico una gran sonrisa- y Edwar él es único, difícil de entender porque muchas veces esta metido en su mundo

_si y en revolcarse con cual quiera cuando tiene la oportunidad- soltó Alice

_Alice no hables así de mi hermano sé que no te cae especialmente bien pero sabes también como yo que él te quiere y además haga lo que haga con las demás no es asunto nuestro es su vida ya es mayorcito para saber lo que hace

_¿por cierto Bella cuantos años tienes?-me pregunto Alice

_15

Los dos se quedaron con una mirada de que no se lo creía eso me hizo sonrojar

_Bella estas mintiendo si pareces mayor además tu forma de hablar…

_si lo se parece que tuviera 50 años pero no es así cumplí 15 cuando lo del…-me voz se debilito un poco

El resto del vuelo fue en silencio me desperté por que Jasper me estaba llamando y me decía que ya habíamos aterrizado me levante con su ayuda cando salimos del aeropuerto nos esperaba una flamante limusina ya se podía decir que estaba en mi nuevo "hogar" mi nueva ciudad CHICAGO era algo que todavía no me creía nunca había salido de Forks y ahora estaba en una ciudad que no conocía para nada

Cuando me baje de la limusina no me podía creer donde estaba era una mansión enorme de cuatro plantas por lo menos y era enorme por si no lo había dicho ya

_ES ENORME-por fin pude decir algo

_vamos Bella no es para tanto

Bajamos el equipaje y nos dirigimos a la entrada de la mansión porque simplemente no se le podía decir casa

_chica iré ha avisarle a los chicos que ya estamos acá se mueren por verte y conocerte Bella

Se marcho y me quede en la puerta con Alice esta abrió la puerta y si la casa no era lo suficiente mente grande por fuera por dentro lo era aun mas la entrada la coronaban dos escaleras que estaban a los laterales de la estancia que subían al segundo piso y en medio de ella había un pequeño balcón había una chica allí rubia por lo que adivine que era Rosalie me dedico una sonrisa y luego se encamino hacia un pasillo

_Bien bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar la que estaba arriba era Rosalie seguro fue a avisarle a los demás que hemos llegado

Al segundo de decir esto aparecieron tres hombre junto con Rosalie, uno de ellos se me acerco y me tomo la mano depositando un beso

_bienvenida Bella yo soy Aro el padre de Alice nos agrada que hayas decidido venir

Yo estaba en shock sin saber que decir, Rosalie se acercó y me dio un abrazo

_me encanta tu ropa te sienta muy bien

_gracias-sabia por lo que me había dicho Alice que a ella le encantaban los cumplidos-peor seguro a ti te quedaría mejor eres muy guapa-tenia que comenzar con buen pie y yo no me quería llevar mal con ella

_que encantadora que eres

Me sonroje un poco

_Isabella un gusto en conocerte yo soy Marco, siéntete como en tu casa-su sonrisa era hermosa y la verdad se veía que era muy buena persona y al parecer muy sincero

_Gracias por acogerme en vuestra casa.

_es lo menos que podía hacer por mi hermano-esta vez hablo un señor rubio de menos de cuarenta años su mirada era dura y fría- Isabella…

_por favor díganme solo Bella

_muy bien Bella-su voz era dura-al parecer mi hermano te educo muy bien eso me gusta-mientras hablaba iba dando vueltas a mi alrededor-y tienes buena presencia-me miro a los ojos y su mirada fría se ablando un poco pero no duro mucho ya que retiro la mirada-como dijo Marco siéntete como en tu casa-comenzó a subir las escaleras-por cierto en una semana comenzaras tus clases de nuevo

_Alice por que no le enseñas la habitación a Bella

_claro vamos Bella esta en el tercer piso te enca….

_no-la interrumpió Cayo-la habitación de ella es el cuarto piso

_pero Cayo debería dormir con nosotros creo que seria lo mejor ..

_Alice querida he dicho que no llama a Benjamín y que suba las maletas

_muy bien

Los tres hombres se retiraron y nos quedamos las tres en silencio asta que desaparecieron por un pasillo

_vamos será mejor que descanses y te des una ducha para que te relajes

Íbamos a subir las escaleras cuando llamaron a la puerta, Alice corrió a abrir la puerta, ella los saludo y les indico que pasaran, Rosalie se tiro a los brazos del grandullón supuse que era Emmett se besaron durante un rato

_Eyy para demostraciones de afecto iros a un motel-les dijo Jasper

Yo me comencé a reír y todos me voltearon a ver

_Bella ven te presento al resto de los Cullen él es Emmett

Emmett me abrazo con una fuerza sobre humana dejándome sin aire y elevándome por los aires

_no… puedo…respirar-conseguí decir

Inmediatamente me dejo en el suelo

_lo siento por cierto esa falda te queda genial

Me sonroje mas de lo normal, Emmett comenzó a reírse

_han visto parece un árbol de navidad de lo roja que esta

Eso hizo que me sonrojara más

_por cierto donde esta Edwar

_dijo que ya venia estaba… un poco… ocupado..

_si vale Jazz no hace falta dar explicaciones, mejor vamos a la cocina por algo de comer

Nos íbamos a dirigir a la cocina cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó

_tranquila Alice abro yo-le dije

Me dirigí a la puerta mirando mis zapatos de los cual ya estaba cansada abrí la puerta, comencé a subir mi mirada para toparme con un torso perfecto musculoso envuelto con una camisa blanca con unos botones abierto en el cuello seguí subiendo para encontrarme con la boca mas apetecible se paso la lengua por ellos lo que me pareció muy sexy que hizo que mordiera mi labio luego me encontré con una nariz perfecta recta para luego encontrarme con nos ojos que te atrapaban nada mas mirarlos de un verde esmeralda que famas hubiera visto paso su mano por su pelo color cobrizo dejándolo un poco desaliñado, pero me hacia creer que siempre lo tenia así, ese gesto me pareció aun mas sexy me decido una sonrisa torcida que me dejo sin aire y asiéndome sonrojar mi corazón iba a mil por hora

_Bella pasa algo quien es-me pregunto Alice asomándose a la puerta-pensé que no vendrías Edwar

_como perderme una pequeña reunión contigo pequeñaja-la abrazo y le revolvió un poco el pelo

_ohhh que maleducada no los e presentado ella es Bella

El me tendió la mano la cual cogí

_un placer en conocerte Bella yo soy Edwar-me beso la mano y solo ese tacto hizo que una descarga recorriera mi cuerpo y por si no fuera poco tenia esa maldita sonrisa

_uunnn… un… gusto- dije por fin poniéndome mas nervios

Me miro fijamente a los ojos y si no hubiera sido por Alice que nos llevo a la cocina tal vez ya estuviera en sus brazos besándolo apasionadamente

* * *

espero que les guste si tienen algún concejo o algo que deba mejorar por favor dejad review


	4. Chapter 4

_Bueno aquí esta el cuarto capitulo espero les guste intentare subir los capítulos en cuanto pueda _

**ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER LA HISTOIA ES MIA CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES PURA CASUALIDAD**

* * *

**CAP: 3 HACIENDO AMIGOS**

Todos estábamos en la cocina mientras yo preparaba unos sándwiches y cada vez que me giraba veía como Edward me miraba eso me ponía nerviosa y hacia que yo me sonrojara seguí con mi trabajo cuando sentí que alguien se me acercaba por detrás

_necesitas ayuda-me recorrió un escalofrió al escucharlo

_no…yo yo puedo sola-parecía idiota mientras tartamudeaba

_enserio puedo ayudarte Emmett come como un oso así que lo mejor es hacer mas

_esta bien puedes terminar esto mientras hago unas crepas

_espera ¿sabes hacer crepas?

_si con mi madre…-la voz me fallo un poco-solíamos cocinar mucho y probábamos muchas cosas

_lo siento-me quede mirándolo-lo de tus padres

_no pasa nada, se van a quemar si no los sacas de hay- se quedo mirándome- Edward los sándwiches

Los saco rápidamente y se quemo un dedo

_espera déjame verlo –cogí su mano y sentí otra vez esa electricidad solo fue una pequeña quemadura nose abrí el grifo del agua y metí su dedo debajo luego de sacarlo lo seque con un paño y luego le di un beso en el dedo pero ¿Por qué hice eso? Me sonroje

_ya… esta...-el me miraba fijamente se acercó un poco y me dio un beso en la mejilla

_gracias- me susurro en el oído sentir su aliento en m oreja hizo que las piernas me temblaran

Seguimos cocinando y a veces nos mirábamos el me dedicaba una sonrisa torcida que me dejaba sin aire yo me mordía el labio cada vez que lo hacia y él se quedaba mirando mi boca

Servimos todo en el patio en una gran mesa la verdad es que Emmett comía como un oso

_valla Emmett si que tenias hambre-todos se rieron por mi comentario

_y bueno Bella ¿Cuántos años tienes?- me pregunto Emmett

_15

Edward y Emmett me miraron sorprendidos el primero me miro pero luego bajo la mirada con el seño fruncido

_enserio pues pensé que tenías más -me dijo Emmett- y cocinas delicioso

_gracias- me quede mirándolo a Edward que aun seguía con el seño fruncido y algunas veces se pasaba la mano por el pelo

_así que Edward ya tienes nueva conquista-le dijo Alice

Yo me quede mirando a Edward

_si se llama Tanya es una buena chica

_si no veas que buena es hacen tanto ruido en su habitación que debemos salir de casa-soltó Emmett

Ese comentario me molesto y nose por que me puse seria y sentí un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho

_cuando cambiaras Edward no es bueno que estés con una y otra chica algún día vas a pillar algo-le dijo Jasper

Así que era el típico chico guapo que se acostaba con una y otra pero y eso q me importaba solo soy nadie en su vida

_Jasper sabes como soy solo me gusta divertirme no quiero nada serio

Me enoje mas como podía tratar a las chicas como si no fuéramos nada me levante de la mesa

_Alice me puedes enseñar mi habitación

_Bella pero si no hemos terminado todavía además pensábamos en salir

_estoy cansada y quiero darme una ducha

_venga Bella te vas a divertir

_que no Alice enséñame mi habitación

_Bella…

_ ¡QUE NO ALICE QUIERO IRME A MI HABITACION ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES!- todos se quedaron mirándome cuando note la mirada de Edward le mire mal este se sorprendido y bajo la mirada

_Alice déjalo se la enseñare yo- le dijo Jasper- dame las llaves-Alice le dio la llave y nos marchamos de hay no alcance a llegar a las escaleras cuando unas lagrimas se resbalaban por mis mejillas Jasper lo vio y paro

_Bella estas bien

_no es solo que… extraño a mis padres yo… no quiero estar acá… quiero mi casa-comencé a llorar mas fuerte Jasper me abrazo y seguimos caminando hacia mi habitación mis sollozos se fueron calmando cuando me di cuenta estábamos en frente de una puerta blanca con una B rodeada de flores

Jasper me tendió una llave y abrí la puerta enfrente de nosotros había un pasillo al final había una gran ventana y una silla con una mesa al lado caminamos por el pasillo y a la mitad había una puerta en cada una de las paredes que estaban a los lados, abrí la de la derecha me esperaba cualquier cosa menos esto había un gran sofá blanco y enfrente un televisor enorme que ocupaba toda la pared en una esquina había unos estantes con montones de libros me acerque y vi que en una repisa morada estaban todos mis libros seguí mirando la estancia y había una puerta a un lado la abrí y lo que me vi me hizo llorar había montones de estantes con todas las fotos que había en mi casa, no pensé que Cayo lo fuera a traer todo, en otras estanterías estaban algunos premios que había ganado y algunos premios de mis padres colgada en la pared en un cuadro estaba la chaqueta de policía de mi padre esto hizo que mas lagrimas salieran la habitación estaba llena de todos los recuerdos que habían en mi casa, se lo tendría que agradecer cuando lo viera salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos de nuevo al pasillo para abrir la puerta de la izquierda, cuando la abrí me quede maravillada, había una cama enorme había bastantes almohadas nose por que pero me vino la imagen de Edward y yo acostados en esa cama, seguí mirando la habitación y también había una televisión enorme había dos mesitas a lado de la cama y en una había una lámpara y una foto de mis padres en la otra había un teléfono y una foto mía y de mis padres me dirigí a una de las puertas y cuando la abrí casi me caigo era un guarda ropas enorme había ropa por donde miraras y justo en medio había una mesa de cristal con varias cajitas igual de cristal me acerque y vi que eran joyas, había diamantes, oro, plata, rubí, etc. esto seria el sueño de cualquiera pero no el mio busque mi ropa y por fin la encontré había un cajón negro no muy grande y hay estaba mi ropa cuando Salí me fije que había un uniforme colgado en la pared que estaba colgado al lado dela puerta. Salimos del guarda ropa y me dirigí a la otra puerta y eso si que me gusto cuando lo vi un baño enorme con una tina donde cabrían dos Emmett había un jacuzzi en un extremo del baño y en el otro un pequeño sauna me quede embobaba viéndolo.

Jasper estaba fuera del baño ya que me estaba dando una ducha para poderme relajar me tarde como 30 minutos pero a Jasper no le molesto nos sentamos en el salón en ese gran sofá blanco que de por si era muy cómodo puse mi cabeza en sus piernas y acaricio mi pelo.

Me desperté un poco sobresaltada acababa de tener un sueño con Edward que me gusto pero a la vez me aterraba, mire el reloj eran las tres de la mañana baje por un poco de agua cuando la estaba sirviendo alguien apareció por la puerta

_ ¿no podías dormir?-era Edward

No le conteste acabe de servir el agua, y bebí un poco me dirigí así la puerta para salir pero Edward se pudo en medio, lo mire a los ojos grave error me quede mirando sus ojos eran hermosos pero recordé lo de esta tarde y baje la mirada

_ ¿Por qué te fuiste en la tarde?-no le respondí

_déjame pasar

_no asta que no me contestes

_estaba cansada y quiera dormir-ahora que lo pensaba que hacia el hay-además ¿tu que haces aquí?

_Alice nos pidió que nos quedáramos mañana saldremos temprano para que conozcas un poco la ciudad

_ahora que ya te conteste me dejas pasar

_Bella…- levanto mi cara tomándome de la barbilla-dime la verdad ¿Por qué te fuiste así?

_y tú ¿Por qué te molestaste cuando dije mmi edad?

No dijo nada se quedo mirándome fijamente y acerco su cara a la mía sentía su aliento en mi boca sabia a menta y vainilla, se acercó mas y me tomo de la cintura quería besarlo pero recordé lo del tarde yo no pensaba ser uno de sus juegos lo aparte de un empujón

_ ¿Qué haces?- se quedo mirándome y se revolvió el pelo con la mano

_Bella yo… lo siento no sé que me pasa…-se quedo callado mientras me miraba

_lo siento Edward pero yo no pienso ser uno de tus juegos hoy me quedo claro como eres

_no Bella yo no quiero eso… eres una niña…- sus palabras me dolieron para el solo era un niña entonces por que quiso besarme, unas lagrimas se resbalaron por mi mejilla por que sentía este dolor ni siquiera lo conocía pero me dolió que solo dijera que era una niña

_no Bella por favor no llores- se intento acercar pero me aleje

_no me toque ni te me acerques te quiero lejos de mi

_no Bella eso no por favor- se quedo mirándome y acerco yo me aleje-Bella siento haberte dicho que eres una niña eso no es lo que quería decir… es… esto es complicado… sé que nos conocimos hoy pero…- él estaba igual que yo

_Edward lo entiendo me pasa lo mismo que te parece si somos amigos quiero conocerte bien- me acerque a él y tome su cara con mis manos-pero antes…-me acerque mas y el me tomo por la cintura-quiero hacer algo-me acerque mas y lo bese era delicioso, me levanto por lo que rodee su cintura con mis piernas, ese beso era dulce sabia delicioso a mente y Vainilla con algo mas el me apretó mas contra su pecho rozo mis labios son su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar abrí mi boca y nuestras lenguas se rozaron me recorrió un escalofrió pero a la vez un calor que era muy agradable cogí su pelo con mis manos era sedoso y suave lo atraje mas hacia mi, sentía que el aire me faltaba pero no quería parar, el rompió el beso

_Bella… eres hermoso e increíble y me gustas pero…

Solté mis piernas y me dejo de pie en el suelo

_esto no esta bien-sus palabras me dolieron aun mas-me gusto Bella pero no creo que sea adecuado

Unas lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas

_ ¿que?-fue lo único que pude decir

_Bell no esta bien, como te dije me gusto nunca había sentido algo igual pero esta mal-mas lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas-es mejor que no vuelva a pasar

_lo sabia que idiota que soy, solo querías esto verdad saber que era besar a una niña como tu dijiste

_no Bella quise decir eso…

_déjame Cullen ya esta claro ya lo conseguiste ahora te puedes ir a regodear de que besaste a la inocente niña nose como puede confiar en ti

Salí corriendo y lo único que podía hacer era llorar el dolor era horrible por que sentía esto por que me dolía de esta forma por un momento sentí mi corazón cuando me estaba besando pero ahora ya no estaba ya no lo sentía, ¿Qué mas tenia que pasarme? ¿Es que solo esta predestinada a sufrir?, seguí llorando asta que me quede dormida

Me desperté por que alguien llamaba a la puerta

_ya voy-grite

Me levante de la cama y abrí la puerta era Alice, se quedo mirándome tal vez esperando que la volviera a gritar

_lo siento no debí gritarte solo es que estaba muy cansada

Se lanzo a mis brazos

_no pasa nada yo debí de entenderte pero no quería que te aburrieras- me sonrió-bueno ya que esta todo arreglado alístate ponte guapa hoy saldremos a dar un paseo

_esta bien-no quería pelear con ella

Me arregle súper rápido me puse unos jeans azules, y una camisa de tiras finas morada y unas deportivas blanca, baje corriendo y allí estaban todo esperándonos menos Edwar, sentí que se formaba un nudo en mi garganta, pero no pensaba llorar mas y menos por ese idiota

_bueno ya que estamos todos vámonos-dijo Jasper-Edwar nos esta esperando fuera-cuando dijo esto me miro un poco apenado no entendía por que

Salimos de casa y nos dirigimos a la casa de los Cullen cuando llegamos no podía creer lo que veía, Edward se estaba besando con otra, sentí como algo se rompía dentro de mi nose como se podía romper mas cosas en mi si ya me sentía destrozada

_Hey tortolitos nos vamos

Edward me miro y comenzaron a salir algunas lagrimas que resbalaban por mis mejillas di un paso hacia atrás

_no Bella espera no es lo que piensas…-todos me voltearon a ver y no lo aguante mas Salí corriendo y me dirigí a casa subí corriendo las escaleras y me encerré en mi habitación

_ ¡¿Por qué ME DUELE LO QUE HACES ESTUPIDO CULLEN?

No podía parar mis sollozos empecé a tirar todo lo qua había en la habitación y me acomode en un rincón rodeando mis rodillas con mis manos

_BELLA ABRE POR FAVOR-era Alice

Seguí llorando cada vez mas, asta que recordé lo que me dijo mi madre en el sueño que tuve antes de despertar en el hospital

"_no te rindas nosotros siempre estaremos a tu lado" _y no lo aria no me rendiría dejaría todo atrás y seria la nueva Bella no dejaría que me afectara lo que hiciera el voluble de Cullen seguiría mi vida viviendo por mis padres ellos no abrían querido esto

_Alice espera ahora salgo

Me di una ducha rápida y busque en mi nuevo guarda ropas encontré un vestido azul muy veraniego me llegaba a mitad de muslo me lo puse junto con unas sandalias blancas y un collar de plata con un corazón de diamante, me aplique un poco de maquillaje y me puse una cinta en el pelo me eche un ultimo vistazo y me veía realmente bien

Antes de salir mire de nuevo la pulsera de mis padre nunca me la quitaba la acaricie con mis dedos y abrí la puerta todos estaban sentados en la puerta y se quedaron mirándome

_nos vamos-abrieron los ojos como platos-dejen de mirarme así Alice, Rose que les parece si me enseñan algo de la ciudad y luego vamos de compras

Las dos me miraron con la boca abierta comencé a bajar las escaleras

_vamos o se quedan-me siguieron y llegamos a la calle y hay estaba Cullen con su noviecita se acercó y yo me aleje, los chicos aparecieron

_nos vamos, quiero conocerlo todo-les sonreí

_Bella podemos hablar-me dijo Cullen, me acerque y hable muy bajito

_Cullen lo que paso ayer como tu dijiste solo fue un error, algo que no volverá a pasar, solo fueron mis hormonas así que solo seremos amigos entendido-le dirigí una mirada fría y el me miro ¿dolido?

_bien si es lo que quieres

_si

_bueno ahora que parece que todo esta arreglado vámonos_ dijo Jasper

Salimos de la casa y comenzamos nuestro gran día en parte no sabia porque hacia esto pero de lo que estaba segura es que ya no seria mas la tonta Bella ella ya no existiría.

* * *

_Bueno espero que les guste si quieren otro capi dejad review espero que les guste _


	5. Chapter 5

_Aquí les dejo otro capitulo espero que les guste y que disfruten leyéndolo_

**ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES SON OBRA DE STEPHENIE MEYER CUALQUIER PARACIDO CON LA REAIDAD ES PURA CASUALIDAD**

* * *

**CAP: 5 CONFECIONES **

Nos subimos en los diferentes coches y cada cual me dejaba mas maravillada eran increíbles, el de Alice era un Porche amarillo, el de Rosalie un BMW rojo descapotable y al lado de ellos había un Mercedes negro precioso cuando lo vi me quede maravillada.

_ ¿te gusta Bella?-me pregunto Alice señalando el Mercedes

_si es precioso nunca había visto algo igual ¿de quien es?

_tuyo, Cayo lo compro hace unos días pensó que seria bueno que tuvieras tu propio coche

_ ¿enserio es mio?-no me lo podía creer

_si toma están son la llaves-aun no me lo creía aunque tuviera las llaves en mis manos-bueno en mi coche iremos Jazz, Tanya y yo, en el de Rosalie irán Emmett y ella, y tu Bella iras con Edward él te guiara asta el centro comercial no quiero que te pierdas

_espera Alice por que mejor no viene conmigo Jazz lo conozco mas a el-ni loca pienso ir con Edward cuando lo mire tenia una gran sonrisa que estará tramando

_No Bells ya dije ahora cada uno al coche

Tanya se acercó a Edward y lo beso eso me dolió, luego lo abrazo y ella me miro con una sonrisa que no dejaba nada bueno que desear

_nos vemos luego cariño

Tanya se fue al coche con Alice, yo me subí al coche y Edward se sentó a mi lado, arrancamos seguí a Alice para no tener que seguir las indicaciones de Edward no quería que me hablara, pero cuando llegamos a la carretera la perdí de vista

_sigue recto yo te diré cuando debas tomar el desvió

Le obedecí más por que no tenía otra opción

_Bella lo que viste hoy lo siento mucho yo estaba intentando hablar con ella cuando me beso….

_Cullen no quiero tus explicaciones y no creo que ella te hubiera obligado a besarla por que bien tenias tus manos atrayéndola hacia ti

_solo quería comprobar una cosa

_ ¿Qué cosa?

_bueno solo te puedo decir que me quedo claro que yo no quiero estar con ella me gusta otra

_entonces por que no la dejas creo que seria lo mejor y no estar engañándola si tus sentimientos no son hacia ella

_es que no se como hacerlo… puedes pensar que yo me acuesto con cualquiera y…puede que sea así… pero no quiero hacerle daño

Ósea que era un mujeriego y tiene el descaro de reconocerlo

_pues si no le quieres hacer daño es mejor que la dejes lo mas pronto o sino ella se hará mas ilusiones- se quedo mirándome serio- aunque mas que ilusiones creo que se esta enamorando… de ti

Se quedo callado pero debes en cuando sentía como me miraba, el silencio ya me estaba incomodando

-¿Edward cuantos años tienes?

Se quedo callado mirándome

_estoy por cumplir 24

Me quede en shock como es que tenia 24 sino parecía tan mayor, ese numero empezó a dar vueltas en mi cabeza como si intentara decirme algo

_por eso te dije que no estuvo bien lo del beso, eres menor de edad y eso no estaría bien- me dijo eso es un susurro

Eso me dejo mas en shock, no quería estar conmigo solo porque yo era menor que el no porque yo no le gustara o por que el beso no le hubiera gustado, pero entonces quien era la otra que le gustaba

_ ¿Quién es la otra chica que te… gusta?- que sea yo, que sea yo

_tu

Fue tanto la sorpresa que frene el coche, de suerte no había coches detrás de nosotros

_Bella

_lo lo lo siento-me quede mirando al frente, y apretando el volante que no podía soltarlo

¡Soy yo la que le gusto, soy yo! Pero él dijo que no estaba bien eso quería decir que aunque le gustara nunca tendría algo conmigo, encendí el coche y lo puse de nuevo en marcha

_tu también me gustas- pero que me pasa solo lo quería pensar no decírselo, pero eso daba igual el nunca tendría algo conmigo simplemente por que era menor de edad-pero entiendo que no quieras nada conmigo, sé que si…

_Bella no es que no quiera-me interrumpió-es que… joder nose esto estaría mal Emmett espero a que Rosalie cumpliera los 18 y Jasper le falta poca para poder estar con Alice pero es que yo no se si pueda esperar

_Edward lo entiendo sé que esto te traería muchos problemas pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso

_pero Bella…

_Edward lo hablaremos en la noche te lo prometo, ahora mejor vamos con Alice creo que nos hemos perdido

Edward miro al frente

_para el coche conduciré yo así llegaremos mas rápido

Pare el coche en el arcén, nos bajamos del coche, pero antes de poder subir en el haciendo del copiloto Edward me tomo por la cintura y me atrajo hacia él me abrazo y se sentía tan agosto sentir el calor de su pecho, su olor me atraía era delicioso, levante mi cara y lo mire a los ojos toque su mejilla y sentí esa descarga eléctrica que recorría todo mi cuerpo acaricie su mejilla y el cerro los ojos soltando un suspiro, me acerque mas a él y nuestros labio se rozaban su aliento era dulce ese sabor a menta con vainilla que me encantaba y me volvía loca el abrió los ojos y me perdí en esos ojos verdes tan profundo me acerque mas a él y coloque mi mano en su pecho justo al lado del corazón sentí como su pulso se aceleraba igual que el mio, le sonreí y él se acercó mas si quitar su mirada de mis ojos

_tus ojos son preciosos-me dijo-son como el chocolate y no puedo evitara perderme en ellos

_lo mismo me pasa a mí

Nos acercamos mas, si es que era posible, coloque mis manos en su cuello y las subí asta su pelo era sedoso y me encantaba tenerlo entre mis dedos su abrazo se torno mas apretado y podía sentir bien su pecho contra el mio solté un ligero gemido, y el no aguanto mas, me beso desesperadamente pero era dulce su beso se torno mas suave mas cariñoso el aire me empezaba a faltar pero me sentía en las nubes, era maravilloso poderlo besar, poder sentir sus brazos y sentir todo de él, nos separamos pero solo porque nos falto aire

_ ¿Bella estas bien?-me miraba preocupado y hay me di cuenta que había dejado de respirar

_si estoy bien pero cuando me vuelvas a besar avísame para tomar más aire

_pues toma aire-pero no me dio tiempo volvió a poner sus labios sobre los míos pero se separo mas rápido de lo que yo hubiera querido

_mejor vamos o Alice nos matara

_si… vamos-le dije como pude aun estaba sorprendida, me abrió la puerta para que entrara en el coche y luego se dirigió a su haciendo encendió el coche y al rato ya estábamos en el centro comercial, conducía tan rápido que aun así cuando estaciono el coche no pude soltar el asiento que lo tenia apretando entre mis manos

_vamos Bella no es para tanto

_que no es para tanto nos hubiéramos podido haber matado

_se lo que hago-se acercó y me dio un pequeño beso solté el asiento y cuando iba a tomar su pelo para atraerlo mas así mi dejo de besarme vamos antes de que alguien nos vea y Alice nos mate

Nos bajamos del coche, y empezamos a caminar asía la entrada Alice nos esperaba con los brazos cruzados y al parecer muy molesta

_donde estaban llevamos horas esperando

_Alice no exageres- le dijo Edward

_fue mi culpa tome la dirección que no era y nos perdimos

En ese momento Tanya se acercó a Edward y lo beso, yo me quede mirándolos muy enfadada, tome de la mano a Alice

_vamos tengo hambre-le dije

Dentrambos en el centro comercial y nos dirigimos a un restaurante italiano Alice pidió una mesa y al instante nos atendieron Edwar se sentó enfrente mio con Tanya, el me miraba pero yo evitaba mirarlo, la camarera se acercó yo ni mire la carta

_yo quiero raviolis con zetas-le dije a la camarera y todos se quedaron mirándome- ¿Qué? Es lo único que me gusta de los restaurantes italianos

_pero ni has mirado la carta-me dijo Rose

La camarera siguió anotando los pedidos cuando me acorde lo que Edward me dijo sobre lo de sus hermanos

_chicos puedo preguntaros algo

_claro enana lo que quieras- me dijo Emmett

_Emmett tu eres mayor que Rose verdad

_si así es yo tengo 27 y Rose 22

_pero ¿tu cuando empezaste a salir con ella?

_yo conozco a Rose desde que es una niña me enamore de ella pero sabia que estaba mal que saliera con ella por lo que yo era mayor de edad por lo que tuve que esperar a que cumpliera los 18 para pedirle una cita

_y ¿fue difícil para ti? Quiero decir esperar tanto tiempo

_la verdad si me costó lo mio pero al final valió la pena la quiero mas que a nada en la vida- le dio un beso a Rose que hizo que esta se sonrojara

_y ¿tu Jazz? Veo que te gusta Alice pero ella todavía es menor

_ohhh Bellita no por mucho tiempo pronto cumpliré los 18 y por fin podre estar con mi Jazz

_la verdad es difícil Bella pero puedo esperar todo lo que sea posible para estar con ella la quiero mucho

Alice se sonrojo, y yo me quede pensando sentía la mirada de Edward pero no pensaba mirarlo, no cuando lo único que sentía era rabia por haber besado a Tanya después de que me beso a mi

_y nunca pensaron en el camino fácil, quiero decir ¿salir con ellas aunque fueran menores

Los dos se quedaron mirándome

_la verdad es que no, queríamos hacer las coas bien sin meternos en problemas además que podíamos terminar en la cárcel y sus padres nos matarían- me contesto Jasper

El resto de la comida estuvieron hablando de diferentes cosas pero yo seguía sumergida en mis pensamientos, fuimos a algunas tiendas a comprar, sentía como Edward me miraba cuando Tanya no estaba a su lado

_chicos mi cumple será dentro de unos meses y será de disfraces así que vayan preparándose no quiero a nadie sin disfraz será en mi casa este año, ya os pasare las invitaciones.

Seguimos caminando de tienda en tienda asta que se hizo tarde

_será mejor irnos ya-comento Rose-si Cayo ve que Bella no ha vuelto se volverá loco

Nos dirigimos al estacionamiento

_Edward ten las llaves de mi coche así podrás llevar a Tanya a su casa yo me iré con Alice-le dije

_si amor creo que es lo mejor además yo estoy muy cansada y te tengo una sorpresa-le dijo Tanya a Edward

_si lleva a tu amorcito a la casa- le dije a Edward-y si se piensan divertir que no sea en mi coche

Me dirigí al coche de Alice y me senté en la parte de atrás, Alice puso el coche en marcha y nos dirigimos a casa

_Bella te encuentras bien- me pregunto Jasper

_si es solo que estoy muy cansada

Ellos siguieron hablando sobre la fiesta que Alice pensaba hacer, yo me sumergía en mis pensamientos ya tenia claro que lo que le impedía a Edward estar a mi lado no era mi edad sino que yo solo le gustaba como para divertirse el nunca sentiría algo mas, y eso me dolía, tenia tantas ganas de llorar pero no pensaba hacerlo ahora no cuando sabia que había decidido cambiar y ser fuerte, tenia que dejarme de afectar lo que hiciera el, y tenia que buscar una solución rápida antes de que me enamorara de Edward

Nos bajamos del coche y yo me fui a casa, Alice se fue con Jasper a caminar.

Cuando entre Cayo estaba esperándome

_hola-le dije

_hola ¿Qué tal la pasaste hoy?

_bien-se quedo mirándome-por cierto te quería dar las gracias por lo del coche y la habitación con los recuerdos de mis padres

_me alegra que te hayan gustado

_gracias

_Bella ya llegaron los documentos que tenemos que mirar y estoy de acuerdo pero hay una condición

_ ¿Cuál?

_ si quieres que te deje hacer lo que quieras tendrás que ir a algunas clases extras quiero que estés preparada por cualquier cosa

_esta bien-no tenía ganas de discutir con nadie

_bien los papeles están hay en la mesa fírmalos y ya queda todo acabado

Me acerque a la mesa y firme los papeles

_me voy a dormir estoy muy cansada

_esta bien que duermas bien

_tu también

Subí las escaleras y llegue a mi cuarto me quite los zapatos, me dirigí a la habitación de los recuerdos de mis padres, comencé a llorar sin poder evitarlo y me quede dormida en el sofá, esa fue la primera vez que soñé con Edward Cullen y cada vez me quedaba claro que las cosas se estaban complicando.

* * *

_Bueno chicas espero que les guste dejen sus opiniones, criticas, comentarios _

_Entre mas review reciba mas rápido subiré el siguiente capitulo_

_Besosss cuidense_


	6. Chapter 6

_Olaaaa,_

Mis queridas lectoras y lectores, siento mucho la tardanza en subir el capi pero es que me quede sin ordenador y asta ahora encontré una solución para seguir subiendo los capis

Intentare subir los capis lo mas seguido que pueda.

Si mas aquí les dejo el capi espero que les guste y lo disfruten.

* * *

**ATENCIÓN: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER LA OBRA ES MIA CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES PURA CAUSALIDAD**

**CAP:6 INTENTANDO SER FUERTE**

Estábamos todos en el comedor desayunando, las chicas hablaban animadamente de no se que cosa, mientras que cayo, aro y marco estaban hablando de un negocio que por lo que alcance a escuchar es muy importante

_ ... así que Cayo, como pretendemos hacer un comercial de eso si ni-siquiera sabemos que opinaría el publico de un producto como este- le dijo marco

La verdad es que lo que hablaran ellos o las chicas no me importaba en este momento, mi cabeza estaba a mil kilómetros de acá.

No se que me tenia pensando mas si el sueño con Edward o la simple razón de que me estaba enamorando de el, o tal vez El, darme cuenta que lo que pasaba con el me dolía más que la muerte de mis padres o tal vez era una mezcla de todo, mi cabeza esta mas revuelta que un coctel recién batido.

No sabia cuan grandes podían ser lo estragamos que Edward podia causar en mi vida, pero yo era tan CABEZOTA que no me daba cuenta que no debía enamorarme de el, tenia que alejarme todo lo posible y olvidarme de que el existe debia...

_ Bella te sucede algo?- me pregunto Cayo

Levante mi mirada del desayuno el cual apenas había probado

_ solo es que no tengo hambre

_ deberías comer hoy tendrás un día muy ocupado

_ lo podríamos dejar para otro día, no tengo muchas ganas

_ no Isabella, firmamos un contrato y tu debes cumplir

me lo dijo en un tono tan serio que me quede callada

_esta bien, pero puedo retirarme para poder arreglarme?

_si

Me levante de la mesa sin decir nada, me daba cuenta que vivir con Cayo seria todo un reto y algo mas que agregar en el coctel de mi cabeza, me inquietaba porque nunca supe nada de Cayo y por que era tan frio, pero a la vez sus ojos mostraban otra cosa tal vez cariño y añoranza?

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba vestida y bajando las escaleras, Cayo me esperaba en las escaleras

_ Isabella, hoy tendrás clases de ballet, Italiano y defensa personal

Me quede atónita por que tantas clases? Y para que

_ y ire sola a todas esas clases?

no a ballet iras con Rosali, a Italiano Con Alice, pero defensa personal la darás sola tu profesor es el hijo de un buena amigo así que no te preocupes todo ira bien- su sonrisa parecía sincera

- bien, pero no tengo nada para dar esas clases

_Maria

Llamo a la chica del servicio, no tardo ni dos segundos en llegar

_ si señor, para que me ha llamado

_tráeme las tres maletas que te pedí esta mañana

_ si señor

No me gusto para nada que no dijera ni gracias ni por favor, eso solo me dejaba mas claro que era un prepotente que se creía lo mejor

Maria llego con las maletas y las dejo en la mesa

_gracias Maria- le dije

_ de nada señorita, estoy para lo que necesite

_ por favor no me digas señorita, solo Bella

_ no creo, que eso esta...

_ oh vamos Maria no me gustan esos formalismos además yo soy una persona igual que tu asi que solo dime Bella, no quiero tener que ordenártelo

Ella soltó una pequeña sonrisita

_ muy bien Bella, si me permiten seguiré con mi trabajo

Cuando me di la vuelta, Cayo me miraba reprobatoria-mente pero aun así no dijo nada

_ bien la maleta morada es la de ballet, el bolso azul de Italiano y la maleta negra para defensa personal

Abrí las maletas una a una y no me creía lo que veía y menos la laptop que había en el bolso azul, esto me parecía demasiado pero sabia que si llegaba a decir algo Cayo no estaría de acuerdo

_ a que hora tengo las clases?

_ la de ballet es en 30 minutos Rosalie debe de estar por bajar, Italiano a las 3 de la tarde y defensa personal a laS 8 de la noche era la única libre de el hijo de mi amigo

_ esta bien, cuando comenzare a ir al instituto?

_Hoy es viernes por lo que comenzaras el Lunes, el uniforme lo tiene en la puerta de tu armario y los libros te los entregaran en el colegio

En eso apareció Rosalie

_ bien hermanita hora de irnos- me dijo Rose con una gran sonrisa

_bien, vamos en mi coche a si cuando te venga a dejar podre recoger a Alice

_Rosalie cuida de Isabella y ayúdala en lo que puedas- le dijo Cayo

_claro que si, sabes que are lo que este en mis manos, nos vemos al rato- se acerco y le dio un beso a Cayo en la mejilla

_ Cayo, gracias por todo

_ claro, solo no me de fraudes

_ are lo que este en mi mano, y me esforzare todo lo que pueda

_ me parece bien, anda vete no quiero que llegues tarde a tu primer día- me sonrío y me dio un gran abrazo me sorprendí al principio, pero se lo devolví me sentía genial en sus brazos, mas protegida que nunca

Me soltó y me dio un beso en la mejilla para luego retirarse

Cuando salí Rose me esperaba al lado del coche, le di las llaves no me quería perder en mi primer día. Mientras Rose conducía recordé, mis pensamientos de esta mañana y sobre todo el ultimo antes de que Cayo me hablara, y ya lo tenia decidido mas que nunca, ya se que me había propuesto ser otra pero sabia que no seria fácil, así que debía ir poco a poco y lo primero era INTENTAR SER MAS FUERTE, ya no quería que lo de Edward me afectara y mucho menos terminar de enamorarme.

_ hemos llegado- me dijo Rose sacándome de mis pensamiento, los cuales ya estaban mas claros que nunca.

_muy bien, vamos antes de que me arrepienta- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa que mas bien parecía una mueca.

Salimos del coche, nos dirigimos al centro de baile el cual era un edificio enorme, la mayoría de cristal y la otra parte en madera, cuando entramos no me creía lo que veía era enorme y todo muy elegante.

_vaya esto es ... Wow- no sabia que decir.

_ vamos Bella nunca has estado en un centro de baile.

_ claro que no, e echo ballet y otras danzas pero no en centros como este- rose se reía de mi cara- esto es demasiado.

_ anda vamos, que ya es tarde.

Nos dirigimos a los vestuarios por un gran pasillo donde veían muchas aulas en las Cuales estaban dando algunas clases, cuando entre en el vestuario habían muchas chicas y si por ya mi autoestima estaba baja ahora estaba por los suelos, eran demasiado guapas todas esas chicas

_ vamos Bella, vístete

Me moví rápido y cuando ya estábamos arreglada nos dirigimos al aula, cuando entramos todos nos miraron y por lo que pude ver había varios chicos en la clase

_ bueno clase ya que estamos todos vamos a comenzar, como veréis hay nuevos alumnos por lo que empezaremos con algo fácil quiero ver de que son capaces- la profesora era una señora de pelo negro, su piel era blanca y sus ojos marrones, también muy guapa, acaso yo era la única fuera de lugar-y para los que no me conocen soy carmen.

Comenzamos la clase con pasos fáciles, luego una coreografía individual.

_ por ultimo haremos una coreografía con un compañero, nuestro pianista esta por llegar así que seleccionen pareja.

Me acerque a Rosalie para que me ayudara, no quería escoger a cualquier baboso o uno que fuera mas torpe que yo

_tranquila Bella, ya tengo una pareja para ti- espera QUE? Ya tenia pareja para mi- Paul acércate,

El chico en cuestión era increíble, alto moreno pelo corto color negro cada unos de sus músculos se marcaba bien atravez de su camiseta blanca la cual llevaba muy ajustada, y sus mallas negras las cuales dejaban su perfecto trasero muy apetecible

_ Paul ella es Bella, Bella el es Paul, y serán pareja espero que no te moleste pero como te puedes dar cuenta ella es nueva y necesito alguien que la sepa guiar y se que tu lo aras bien.

_ claro Rose, no te preocupes, estoy encantado de poder ayudar a Bella

Su sonrisa era deslumbrante, por un momento creo que estaba tan roja que si me pusieran en medio del trafico pensarían que soy un semáforo

_ bien pues yo me voy a buscar mi pareja

_ bueno Bella ahora que estamos solos, podemos calentar un poco quiero que nos amoldemos bien el uno al otro

_ claro no hay ningún problema

Paul se posiciono detrás de mi y puso sus manos en mi cintura, me ayudo a ponerme de puntas y cuando estaba por girar la puerta se abrió dando paso a mi dios griego personal, cuando levanto su mirada y se encontró con la mía me sonrío pero al parecer al notar quien estaba conmigo cambio su sonrisa por un ceño fruncido y me pareció escuchar un gruñido cuando se dio cuenta que Paul tenia sus manos en mi cintura

Lo siguiente que note es que me dirigió una mirada fría que me dejo petrificada, me dieron ganas de salir corriendo y llorar pero me había prometido INTENTAR SER FUERTE

Edward se dirigió a la profesora y luego al piano, volteo una vez mas a mirarme pero esta vez su mirada estaba cargada de dolor yo lo único que pude pensar fue , "que persona mas bipolar", quite mi mirada ya que de alguna forma su Dolor era mi dolor y me daba cuenta que el sufría por mi, no era que lo entendiera por que era algo tonto de pensar, no soy el centro del mundo de Edward, pero podía ver que yo era parte causante de su dolor

_ bueno ya que llego nuestro pianista, vamos a comenzar

La profesora nos fue mostrando uno a unos los pasos que debíamos seguir, cuando hubo acabado nos dio un momento para practicar los pasos con nuestro compañero, media hora después la profesora fue llamando pareja por pareja asta que me toco a mi.

_ señorita Swan- tome la mano de Paul, gesto que al parecer no paso desapercibido para Edward- vaya parece que ha escogido una buena pareja- nos sonrió a los dos animándonos un poco- Cuando quieran pueden comenzar

Nos posicionamos en medio de la clase y el piano comenzó su melodía en cualquier lugar reconocería esa canción era Claro de Luna de Debussy, la canción fluía por la sala y me deje llevar por un momento olvide que bailaba con Paul y me imagine que era Edward, sentía como en mi se liberaba todo, como me sentía menos pesada, todo desapareció por un momento a mi alrededor y solo escuchaba la musica y me deje llevar

Cuando termino, abrí los ojos y me encontré con que todos nos miraban asombrados

_ muy bien Bella, eres fantástica no se como lo conseguiste pero trámites mucho y eso esta muy bien- yo estaba sonrojada, voltee a ver a Edward el cual me miraba muy asombrado, me sonrió de esa manera que tanto me gustaba no podía apartar la mirada de el

_ oh! Bella lo has echo genial, ya veras que contento se pondrá Cayo cuando se lo cuente- aparte mi mirada de Edward para ver a Rose

_ bueno las clases han terminado por hoy señorita Swan se puede quedar un momento me gustaria hablar con ud

_ claro

Esperamos a que todos los alumnos salieran, Rose me esperaría en el coche

_ Bella me gustaría que participaras en el concurso que habrá este año ya tenemos al pianista pero necesito a la mejor de mis bailarinas y tu me has dejado asombrada

_ bueno profesora no se me parece muy pronto para participar en algo tan importante

_ claro que no Bella se que lo aras bien

_ esta bien are todo lo que este en mis manos

_ bien eso es genial- le sonreí- Edward ya tengo a tu bailarina

Esperen que? No no no no mierda porque solo esto me pasaba a mi, es que estaba destinada a estar con Edward aunque yo tan solo quería alejarme, parece ser que si.

_ eso es genial- me miro con una gran sonrisa-se que formaremos un gran equipo y ganaremos

_ bueno si me perdonan me tengo que ir- le dije a los dos

_ claro el martes nos vemos y vemos a que hora pueden practicar y también para que encojan la canción y esas cosas

_ bien- fue lo único que dije- adiós profesora nos vemos el martes

Me di la vuelta ni siquiera mire a Edward, entre en los vestuarios y me cambie lo mas rápido posible, cuando salí Rose estaba dentro del coche

_ para que te quería la profesora?- me pregunto Rose mientras ponía el coche en marcha

_ quiere actué en el concurso que hay este año

_ valla eso es genial- solté un bufido- o no?

_ si Rose es genial, pero seguro que había mas chicas que se había esforzado mas creo que no me lo merezco

_ Bella claro que te lo mereces lo hiciste genial

_ si claro

_ vamos Bella no creo que eso sea lo único que te preocupe

_ Edward va ser el pianista

_ eso es genial los dos serán la pareja perfecta

_ NO Rose NO es genial, yo quiero estar lo mas lejos de Edward que pueda

Rose se quedo mirándome y estaciono el coche en la entrada

_ Rose no se lo digas a nadie menos a Alice, cuando puede te lo explicare todo

_ esta bien, vamos a comer algo dentro de poco te tienes que ir con Alice

Entramos en casa y fuimos a la cocina, prepare unos emparedados con zumo, nos comimos todo y Rose se fue a su habitación

_ ALICE VAMOS SE NOS ARA TARDE- le grite desde la escalera

Alice bajo corriendo

_ bien ya estoy lista vamos

Salimos y como hice con Rose le di las llaves a Alice

Nos subimos en el coche y ella se la paso hablando de ropa, y yo seguía pensando en Edward

_ ya hemos llegado

Nos bajamos del coche y entramos en el edificio, todos los chicos que estaban allí saludaban a Alice

En la clase que entramos no había casi nadie, poco a poco la clase se fue llenando

_ buenas tardes clase, hoy no daremos clase quiero conocer a cada uno de mis alumnos así que la clase normal sera el miércoles

El profesor comenzó su clase, un poco aburrido pero poco a poco se fue alegrando lo de que sus alumnos le contaba y cuando ya casi era mi turno el profesor dio por finalizada la clase

_la mejor clase de mi vida!- chillaba Alice mientras íbamos de camino a casa

_ si estuvo bien

Alice siguió hablando de ropa, cuando llegamos a casa y Alice estaciono el coche se fijo en una moto negra que había en la entrada

_ al parecer ya llego tu profe

_ que profe?

_ el de defensa personal, ya veras te va a encantar

Entramos en casa y Maria nos esperaba junto ala escalera me quito mi bolso azul y me dio la maleta negra

_ Bella, Cayo te espera en su despacho ve ya llegas 5 minutos tarde- me dijo maria

Cuando estuve enfrente llame a la puerta y la voz de cayo me invito a pasar

_ pensé que no llegarías

_ lo siento mucho Cayo, el profesor nos retuvo un poco mas de tiempo

_ ya hablaremos luego de tu puntualidad, quiero presentarte a tu profesor

Asta el momento no me había fijado en el chico que estaba de pie cerca mio, lo mire de arriba abajo y creo que por un momento la baba se me caía

_hola- fue lo único que pude decirle muerta de la vergüenza

_ hola- me sonrío y por un momento me quede deslumbra- soy Jacob Black tu nuevo profesor

Le sonreí con un poco de timidez no me podía creer que de verdad fuera mi profesor

* * *

_Bueno chicas y chicos espero que les guste el capi ya sabe que para cualquier cosa dejen sus review_

_**Un abrazo estilo Emmett**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Holaaaa _

_Mis chicas y chicos súper guapos les tengo una sorpresa ya tengo ordenador nuevo por lo que intentare subir más pronto los capis._

_Como dijo __**isa28 **__en su review habrán muchoosssssss celos, pero como digo Bella también tiene derecho a estar con alguien pero con quien terminara por el momento tenemos a PAUL y JACOB, pero aparecerá alguien más? Hay les dejo la incógnita ejejejejeje _

_Bueno ya nos las aburro mas aquí les dejo el nuevo capi_

* * *

**ATENCIÓN: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER LA OBRA ES MIA CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES PURA CAUSALIDAD**

**Cap: 7 PRIMERA CLASE y PALABRAS QUE HIEREN **

Aun parada frente a él no me creí que fuera mi nuevo profesor, era como decirlo… deslumbrante, su cuerpo, su sonrisa no me podía creer que sus dientes fueran tan blanco seguro lo ponías delante del sol y salían destellos, _eres un poco exagerada, _baya hace mucho que no escuchaba a mi conciencia, ¡_no es que no me escucharas es que me ignoras!, _vale puede que eso sea verdad pero ahora no quiero una discusión conmigo misma.

Yo seguía mirando a Jacob me era imposible apartar mi mirada de ese torso tan bien formado, cuando levante la mirada él me está viendo con una gran sonrisa un poco divertido por mi gran escrutinio que le hacía a su cuerpo.

_ Bien- Cayo interrumpió mis pensamientos- ya pueden ir a entrenar, seguro que te llevaras bien con Bella es una chica muy obediente

_ si seguro que nos llevaremos bien- le dijo Jacob pero me miro a mi y me guiño el ojo eso provoco que enrojeciera mas

_ ya saben dónde está el gimnasio así que vayan ya- Cayo parecía un poco serio- y Bella ya sabes que debes entregar todo de ti y cualquier cosa no dudes en comunicarlo

_cla…claro-parecía idiota tartamudeando pero Jacob no dejaba de mirarme

Salimos de la oficina de Cayo y yo sentía la mirada de mi nuevo profesor en mi espalda o ¿puede que en mi trasero? No quería averiguarlo tampoco así que nos encaminamos a la entrada de la casa.

_puedo saber ¿Por qué Cayo quiere que aprendas defensa personal? – me sobresalte un poco cuando hablo

_la verdad, no lo sé- ahora que lo preguntaba me detuve a pensarlo porque cayo quería eso a no ser que creyera que alguna vez me podría encontrar en peligro ¿podría se eso?

_oh vaya- se quedo pensando e mi respuesta mientras seguíamos caminando, llegamos a la puerta y volvió a hablar- ¿ahora se puede entrar al gimnasio por fuera?

_bueno no se si se puede por dentro, aunque lo dudo, porque el gimnasio esta fuera es un edifico aparte

_vaya parece que Cayo ha cambiado muchas cosas, mientras yo no estuve

Me volteo a verlo pero no me di cuenta que estaba tan cerca por lo que choque contra él y casi caigo al suelo, si no hubiera sido por que el me cogió de la cintura, estábamos muy cerca, levante mi mirada y me encontré con unos labios súper carnosos y rojos, la verdad muy apetecibles, el me miraba fijamente y ahí donde tenía sus manos sentí un agradable calor, sentí como se acercaba poco a poco y como sus latidos se aceleraban provocando que los míos fueran igual.

Escuche como alguien se aclaraba la garganta

_¿interrumpo algo?- voltee a mirar y era Jasper

_claro que no Jazz-corrí a su lado y lo abrace-no sé si ya se conocen pero él es…

_Jacob Black-me interrumpió Jazz- lo sé es el hijo de Billy, hace mucho que no te veía Jake

_si tuve que viajar y hace poco volví- la situación parecía un poco tensa

_ puede preguntar ¿se conocen de algo más?- les pregunte sintiendo que la tensión que se formaba era por algo importante

Los dos se quedaron callado mientras se miraban fijamente, yo los miraba sin entender que era lo que pasaba y ya me estaba molestando que no me contestaran

_si nos conocemos por algo mas- me contesto Jacob pero siguieron en silencio

_puedo saber que es ese algo mas

_no creo que sea algo que tu debas saber – me respondió Jasper

_yo creo que si- dijo Jacob- fue porque tuve una pequeña pelea con su hermano

_con ¿Emmett?

_no con Edward- respondió Jazz – y no fue para nada pequeña Edward término en el hospital

_ ¡¿Qué?!

Los dos me voltearon a ver, uno poco sorprendidos por mi grito

_ey que yo también termine en el hospital

_si pero tú solo por moretones no por una costilla rota y el hombro dislocado

_recuerda quien empezó- yo sentía como comenzaba a hiperventilar y el suelo se movía un poco bajo mis pies

_ ¿estás bien Bella?- me pregunto Jake

_si- respire profundamente- podemos ir a la clase ya es muy tarde y estoy cansada

_claro

_nos vemos luego Jazz- me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla

Seguí caminando hasta que llegamos al gimnasio, entramos en él y estaba igual como lo recordaba cuando Cayo me lo enseño.

_iré a cambiarme si tu quieres hacerlo hay otro baño arriba

_ok

Entre en el baño y puse la mochila en el haciendo que había comencé a sacar la ropa y juro que matare a Alice, _tampoco esta tan mal, _que no está mal pero si son unos pantalones de deporte súper cortos y una camisa de tirantes que se ajusta demasiado,_ tu póntelo y sal, _me pise toda la ropa rápidamente y me recogí mi pelo en una coleta.

Cuando Salí Jacob estaba esperándome frente a la puerta llevaba una camiseta más ajustada que la de antes y nos pantalones de deporte cortos que dejaban ver parte de sus piernas que claro esta me encantaban, _cierra la boca se te caerá la baba, _cállate estúpida conciencia.

_estas… lista? -parecía un poco nervioso

_ehhh… si claro cuanto antes empecemos mejor

_por hoy correremos un poco y me he dado cuenta que aquí dentro no podremos hacer lo que quiero, así que saldremos

_NO yo… no pienso salir… Con este mini pantalón- me miro de arriba abajo

_te queda muy bien así q vamos- me dedico una gran sonrisa por lo que mi cerebro se pedio

_si lo que tu digas- espera que como que lo que tu digas de mi boca tendría que haber salido un NO

_Eso está mejor nos divertiremos ya lo veras- me tomo de la mano y salimos fuera del gimnasio, la sensación de su mano era tan cálida y reconfortante que no la quite

_bien y ¿cuánto correremos?, debes saber que soy muy patosa por lo que no me quiero caer y por ello que tú te burles eternamente de mi

Se empezó a reír muy fuerte, yo me sonroje y lo mire mal

_ ¿de qué te ríes?

_Bella tranquila yo evitare que te caigas- se acerco a mí y acaricio mi mejilla- además no me puedo reír de algo malo que te pase siendo tan bonita como eres

Si alguna vez estuve sonrojada, creo que este le ganaba a todos, nos miramos durante otro rato hasta que el quito su mano

_bueno mejor empecemos ya, iremos despacio para que no te pase nada, además…- se puso detrás mío y me susurro al oído- siempre estaré a tu lado y no dejare que nada malo te pase- me recorrió un estremecimiento que provoco que me pusiera nerviosa y una sonrisa tonta se escapara de mis labios

_está bien, confiare en ti, pero empecemos ya

Comenzamos a correr despacio dirigiéndonos fuera del jardín de la casa para llegar a la calle, Jake me observaba a veces.

_como es que terminaste aceptando vivir con Cayo- su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa y me hubiera caído pero él me tomo de la mano antes de que pasara

_gracias- me sonroje _como siempre-_la verdad todo fue por Jasper el me convenció

_ Pero no tenias a nadie mas

_no… además Alice y Jasper eran los únicos que estaban ahí cuando desperté así que me di cuenta…. Que ya no me… quedaba nada- una lagrima callo por mi mejilla Jake tiro de mi mano y me encontré con su pecho el me abrazo

_lo siento no quería ponerte triste

_no… Pasa nada-un sollozo se me escapo y mas lagrimas comenzaron a caer, sabía que lo de mis padres nunca lo olvidaría y estaba tan reciente que no podía evitar llorar.

_tranquila todo estará bien- me decía mas palabras de ánimo mientras me acariciaba la espalda sentí como se sentaba en el suelo y me podía entre sus piernas. Quede a horcajadas encima de el rodeo su torso con mis manos y mis piernas el me estrecho mas entre sus brazos, en cierto momento sentí como si alguien me vigilara. _Te estás volviendo un poco paranoica, _seguro que era eso.

No sé por cuánto tiempo estuvimos hay sentados, solo sabía que con él me sentía bien, me desahogue como nunca lo había hecho y esta vez cuando termine de llorar sentí como si ya pudiera avanzar como si todo fuera a ir mejor, y en cierto momento supe que podía confiar en el chico que ahora me abrasaba.

_ ¿estás mejor?- me pregunto y me dio un beso en mi cabeza para luego apartarse un poco y mirarme a los ojos

_si, gracias Jake

_para eso estoy acá

_no era para darme clases de defensa personal o es que ahora dentro de tus clases introducimos escuchar los sollozos de Bella

Soltó un gran carcajada sentí como su pecho vibraba de lo pegados que estábamos

_Bella te daré tus clases, pero….- se debatía entre decirme lo que estaba pensando

_ ¿pero?

_quiero que me des la oportunidad de conocernos mas

_ ¿Cómo… que conocernos… más?

_si ser buenos _amigos_

Por un momento pensé que me pediría otra cosa aunque sus palabras no me convencían del todo, esto me serviría para olvidarme de Edward y tal vez enamorarme de Jake, sabía que él no quería solo ser mi amigo se veía en la forma de mirarme aparte de que aun me abrazaba, _por intentarlo no pierdes nada, solo ganaras un chico de lo más guapo, provocativo y súper sexy, _si tienes razón porque no intentarlo

_Me parece bien pero con una condición. Me fui levantando

_ ¿Cuál?-estaba parada frente a él y dando pasos hacia atrás

_si me atrapas- empecé a corre todo lo rápido que pude cuando voltee a ver lo tenía casi encima mío

_BELLA SABES QUE TE COGERE

_NO SI YO CORRO MAS RAPIDO

Acelere un poco mas mis pasos y cuando ya estaba por alcanzar la entrada de la casa, sentí como me alzaba y empezaba a dar vueltas

_te cogí

El seguía dando vueltas mientras los dos reíamos como tontos, hasta que vi algo que me hizo dejar de reír y que pequeñas lagrimas lucharan por salir de mis ojos, Jake se dio cuenta de que ya no reía y de cómo me cuerpo estaba tenso me dejo en el suelo para luego mirarme a los ojos, pero esa no fue la mirada que provoco que mi corazón se cayera a pedazos sino la de esos ojos verdes mientras besaba a otra chica. No lo puede evitar y lagrimas silenciosas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas

Edward se dio cuenta de esto y se alejo de Tanya comenzó a caminar hacia mí pero yo comencé a retroceder cuando me di cuenta corrí hasta el gimnasio pero cuando quise cerrar la puerta su mano me lo impidió entro en el gimnasio y cerró la puerta con el seguro

_vete

_no hasta que hablemos

_DE QUE DE CÓMO TUS PALABRAS SON MENTIRAS

_Bella lo que viste no es como lo imaginas

_DESDE QUE LLEGUE ES LO UNICO QUE HAS DICHO NO SE QUE ESTUPIDO JUEGO ES EL QUE QUIERES CONMIGO

_no quiero ningún juego

_entonces por qué me mientes

_no lo hice, además no soy el único que tiene que dar explicaciones

_QUE NO ME MIENTES? Y QUE EXPLICACIONES?

_de que hacías con ese tipo el medio de la calle y abrazados y no te miento pensaba terminar con Tanya

_él es solo mi entrenador y ¿cómo que pensabas?

_si ya no voy a terminar con ella y no me mientas Isabella sé que hay algo mas entre ustedes nadie le tiene tanta confianza a su entrenador

_PUES TO SI AL MENOS A EL SI LE IMPORTO NO COMO TU QUE SOLO ME MIENTES Y JUEGAS CONMIGO

_NO LO HAGO SOLO QUE TU…

_ ¿QUE YO QUE?

_no eres buena para mí, solo estas dañando mi vida

Sentí como algo se rompía dentro de mí como mis lágrimas pugnaban por salir y no lo aguante mas deje salir todas esas lágrimas

_ ¿cómo que solo la… estoy… dañando?- no podía contener mis sollozos y mas con la mirada tan fría de él como si nada de lo que paso fuera importante para el

_pues eso Isabella no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mí

Más lágrimas salían

_nunca me quisiste

_NO- me grito

_pero Edward- mi vos era apenas un susurro- no lo entiendo- mis piernas temblaban y sentía que no me podría mantener más tiempo de pie

_es fácil Bella nunca me gústate y nunca te quedre, te quiero lejos de mi

Sus palabras me herían mas que miles de cuchillas atravesando mi piel

_ENTONCES POR QUE TODO ESTO, POR QUE PROMETISTE TODO ESO, POR QUE ME BESASTE- mis sollozos eran incontrolables

_POR QUE SOLO QUERIA JUGAR Y PARECE QE TU TAMBIEN LO HACES TE HACES LA VICTIMA PARA TIRARTE EN LOS BRAZOS DEL PRIMERO QUE SE TE CRUZA

_ YA TE DIJE QUE JAKE SOLO ES UN AMIGO MI ENTRNADOR NADA MAS

_ME DA IGUAL ERES IGUAL QUE TODAS ESA NIÑITAS CAPRICHOSAS. PENSE QUE ERAS DIFERENTE

_vete te prometo Edward que nunca mas te volveré a molestar y que tu visa será igual que antes desapareceré de tu vida, será como si jamás hubiera existido

_bien- salió del gimnasio dejándome una vez mas destrozada caí al suelo y mis llantos eran cada vez mas fuerte porque me seguía doliendo no lo he llorado lo suficiente y lo peor es que la rabia y los celos corrían por mi sangre. No era justo que esa idiota pudiera estar con él.

Sentí como alguien me abrazaba, era Jake pero ninguno dijimos nada, en este momento estaba más que decidida Edward se arrepentiría de todo lo que me dijo y SE DARIA CUENTA QUE PUEDO SER FELIZ SIN EL HARIA QUE SE MURIERA DE CELOS IGUAL QUE YO AHORA

**EDWARD POV**

No sabía por qué le había dicho eso pero los celos pudieron mas conmigo, sé que no fui justo con ella pero no podía creer es sus palabras después de cómo la vi abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Sabía que no podía seguir con Tanya pero tampoco quería dejarla ella me ayudaría a olvidarme de Bella, MI BELLA ese chucho no tenía por qué estar cerca de ella.

Lo peor de todo es que tal vez aunque quisiera olvidarme de ella no podría esta irrevocablemente enamorado de esa niña y ella podría manejarme como se le antojara pero no la dejaría LE HARIA VER QUE CON EDWARD CULLEN NO SE JUEGA

* * *

_Bueno aquí les dejo el capi, ya vieron comenzaran la guerra de celos quien ganara o los dos perderán en el intento ummmmm tantas dudas_

_Ejejejejeje_

_Ya saben dejen su review necesito saber lo que piensan si les gusta o si debería cambiar algo no se espero que dejen algo _

_Cuídense_

_UN BESO ESTILO EDWARD :D_


End file.
